


Deceiving

by BennettGumball



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Sex, F/F, Hurt, Hurt/Comfort, Sad smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2019-05-21
Packaged: 2020-03-08 15:56:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18897889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BennettGumball/pseuds/BennettGumball
Summary: SPOILERS!!! I don't watch the show anymore but I like to keep up with Kara and Lena content.Based on the clip of Lena holding Lex at gunpoint and him showing her evidence and clips of Kara doing Supergirl stuff.-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Pounding on her door started up again and she remembered why she got up. Not bothering to see who was through the door, she opened it. What she didn't expect was Lena, her best friend, to push herself in and move to her island, leaning on it angrily.“Hey,” Kara said, shutting it and turning towards her. “What's wrong?”“How long?” Lena said with a shaking voice, tapping her flats against the hardwood floor.“How long what?” Kara asked, walking over to her. “What's wrong?”“How long were you going to wait to tell me?” Lena said, furthering her question. “Did you think I wouldn't find out? Or was it a game to you?”





	1. Receiving

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers again for people who still care about the show. I don't so that's why I wrote this. I don't know what episode this or what season it is, I just like Supercorp and I like to write about them. Do not come for me because I truly do not care about this show unless they make Supercorp canon which I know it's going to happen.
> 
> Anyway......back to the gay shit

Kara woke up to pounding in her door, making her roll out of bed with a groan. She grabbed her glasses and put them on, walking out of her room. Yawning, she checked the clock, seeing it was still the same day. She had slept for 3 hours since getting home. Her last few days have been crazy and sleep was the last thing on her mind during them. Luckily there was a short time for a break and she flew home, showering and catching a few hours of rest. It was better than nothing.

 

Suddenly, the pounding on her door started up again and she remembered why she got up. Not bothering to see who was through the door, she opened it. What she didn't expect was Lena, her best friend, to push herself in and move to her island, leaning on it angrily.

 

“Hey,” Kara said, shutting it and turning towards her. “What's wrong?”

 

“How long?” Lena said with a shaking voice, tapping her flats against the hardwood floor.

 

“How long what?” Kara asked, walking over to her. “What's wrong?”

 

“How long were you going to wait to tell me?” Lena said, furthering her question. “Did you think I wouldn't find out? Or was it a game to you?”

 

“Lena, what are you talking about?” Kara said. “Why are you so angry, did something happen with Lex?”

 

“Yes actually,” Lena said, going to Kara's cabinet and pulling out two glasses. She then took some tequila from her pantry and filled them, downing her glass. Just as she started on the second, Kara grabbed her hand.

 

“What are you doing? You're drinking again?” Kara asked. She had been going with Lena to her AA meetings for the past few months and the CEO had gotten her first token a few weeks ago.

 

“As you care,” She growled, pulling her wrist away from Kara's and drinking more. “I can't believe you lied to me.”

 

“Lied to you? Lied about what?” the blonde said and Lena glared.

 

“About being Supergirl!” Lena screamed. “When were you going to tell me?! Were you ever going to tell me?!”

 

“Lena,” Kara said in disbelief. “Who…”

 

“Who told me?! How about one of the people trying to ruin my life? You didn't think Lex knew, that he would use it against me?” She said, her face turning red with fury. “Why didn't you tell me?”

 

“Lena, I-”

 

“No excuses!” She shouted. “Tell the truth. Why didn't you tell me? Did you not trust me?”

 

“Lena, I trust you just as anyone else important in my life. I just,”

 

“Kara,” Lena said, moving closer to her. She rested her hands on Kara's chest. “Please, Kara just give me this. Please tell me why you didn't trust me, why couldn't you tell me?”

 

“I was scared,” Kara said. “Everyone I've told has been kidnapped or hurt in some type of way. I care about you too much to let that happen and when it happened anyway, I didn't know how. There was always something happening so I never had the chance, not to mention Alex and the DEO not wanting to trust a Luther. I know that it's different now but you………. you hate Supergirl.”

 

“You were scared? Are you still scared, were you ever going to tell me?” Lena asked, grabbing Kara's shirt.

 

“Yes,” Kara said, “Yes, of course, I was going to tell you, I just didn't know when….what was the right time. We are both going through so much right now and I didn't want to ruin us even more.”

 

“You didn't trust me, you, you don't trust me.” Tears welled in the brunette's eyes and Kara wrapped her arms around her, pulling her in close. “You lied to me, you don't trust me and you lied to me. Kara you..”

  
Lena looked up into deep blue eyes. “What did I do? Why can't you trust me anymore?”

 

“I just didn't want you to get hurt,” Kara said, wiping away Lena's tears. “I couldn't... can't bear it if you got hurt because of me. This might sound wrong but I care about you more than anyone in my life. Anyone and I don't want to see you hurt or worse, dead because you know my identity. So I wanted to wait, to wait until everything was ok and I knew you could be safe but nothing is ever ok anymore,” Kara broke into tears but kept speaking. “ I-I didn't know what to do. I still don’t. Everyone has their own idea and are telling me what I should do, how I should act but I don’t know what to listen to. I don’t know what to do and if I lost you during this, I would break totally. Just utterly and completely gone.” Kara grabbed Lena’s hands and pressed them against her face. “Lena, you are the only thing….the only thing keeping me going and I cannot lose you.”

 

Lena yanked her hands away, storming over to the other side of the island, away from Kara.

 

“You don’t get to do that. You don’t get to say that Kara. No matter what, either way, I’ve been hurt and thing have stilled happened to me. Even if you told me you were Supergirl, do you think this wouldn’t have happened?” Lena questioned. Tears streamed down her cheeks and she stuttered.

 

“I-...Lena, I don’t know. When it comes to you, I don’t know. Everything I think revolves around you and my judgment is clouded and I don’t know,” Kara said. She walked up to Lena, looking down into her eyes and dropped to her knees in front of the other woman.

 

“Kara,” Lena stammered, in shock.

 

“Tell me. Tell me what to do for you to forgive me. I…..I need you, I need you in my life so you can’t leave me. You can’t, I don’t know what I would do,” Kara wept at Lena’s feet, leaving the woman in awe.

 

After a moment of both of them sobbing before each other, Lena sniffled and raised Kara’s head with her fingers. Kara looked deep into her eyes and gasped, waiting.

 

“Tell me,” Lena said, ignoring the shake of her tone. “Tell me and I won’t walk out of the door the same way I came in. Tell me what you’ve been trying to tell me for months, I want the truth, Kara.”

 

Kara drooped her head and sighed heavily. “I’m Supergirl.”

 

“Again. Stand up this time,” Lena said, her breathing deepening. Kara stood, taking off her glasses and resting them on the island.

 

“I’m Supergirl.” She said again, looking into Lena’s eyes. Lena pulled her gaze away from the blonde’s face and looked at her chest.

 

“Take off your shirt, say it again,” Lena demanded.

 

Kara looked at her confused. “I’m not wearing my suit right-”

 

“I don’t care. Do it.” Lena snarled. “Just...please.”

 

Kara hesitated but nodded, pulling the t-shirt over her head and letting it drop to the floor. Lena stared at her stomach and chest, hands twitching.

“I’m Supergirl,” She repeated. “What now?”

 

“Put your hair down,” Lena said. “Say….say it again.” Lena stepped out of her shoes and started unbuttoning her blouse.

 

“Lena-” Kara’s eyes found their way to her friend’s cleavage, looking intensely.

 

“Kara, do it,” She said, staring into her eyes with hazed over jade pools. “Listen to me.” Her blouse dropped to the ground and Kara's eyes directed themselves to Lena's chest.

 

Kara silently nodded and pulled her hair from her messy bun, letting it drop to her sides.

 

“I'm Supergirl,” she said again, her voice barely above a whisper.

 

“Pants,” Lena said, raising her hands to lightly touch Kara's stomach, running her hands over it. Kara's breath hitched and she slides down her sweatpants, stepping out of them. “Say it.”

 

The words got lost in Kara's throat as Lena unbuckled her suit pants, letting them fall. Her eyes were fully hazed over, blue now turned into black. Lena looked up into them and before she could open her mouth, Kara's lips were on hers, kissing her deeply.

 

“Kara,” Lena gasped as the Kryptonian lifted her, walking towards her bedroom. Kara's hands gripped Lena's ass hard, digging her fingers into whatever she could touch. Lena moaned into her mouth, panting and yearning for the hero's touch.

 

They went through the door and Kara shut behind her, tossing Lena onto her bed. She started to crawl up the bed, kissing up the CEO’s body. Lena shivered under her touch, arching her body to Kara's lips as she moved further and further up. She looked deep into the alien’s eyes, seeing nothing but a mix of fear and lust.

 

“I've wanted you for so long,” Kara panted, letting her body rest against Lena's, allowing the human to run her hands over her body. Lena's nails scraped down Kara's back and she knew they wouldn't mark but she wanted to try her best for them too.

 

Kara peppered kisses down the woman's neck, sucking and biting wherever she saw fit. Lena moaned, jerking her hips up to Kara's stomach, grazing the now soaked underside of her panties against her abs. It felt like heaven and she did it again, moaning loudly.

 

“You don't know how many nights I stayed up, thinking of you and how to show you how much I care about you,” Kara husked, gripping Lena's hips tight, causing her to stop.

 

“Kara!” She whined, trying to jerk them but failing. She was trapped in the hero's hold and she didn't know if she wanted to escape. Suddenly, she was flipped and was straddling the other woman, staring down into her eyes.

 

“Before we do anything else,” Kara's eyes floated over Lena's body. “I need to say this.” She meant her eyes and began. “Lena, I…..care about you. I care about you so much that it pains me. I care about you so much that I've stayed up, thinking about how I could tell you this. If I would ever tell you this but I can't keep anything from you anymore. I love you.”

 

Lena's breathing stopped and her eyes widened, emotions crashing into her.

 

“I've been in love with you for so long, Lena and I was afraid to tell you. From the first day I meant you, there was something there, something in me only for you. I didn't want to admit it but when you got taken by Rhea, I knew. I knew and that scared me so much. I've never told anyone so I couldn't get any advice.” Kara took a breath again and continued.

 

“And when I thought I found someone to tell, it was James and you two were…….together then. I hated that, I was so jealous of James, I wanted to punch him anytime I saw him with you. I always used to think it was supposed to be me, you are for me but I knew I couldn't tell you. You were happy with him, I didn't want to ruin that. But even after that, when you spilled, I almost found the courage to tell you but you had already hated Supergirl. Hated me. And I can't lose you so I didn't tell you because if I told you, you'd leave me. You could still leave me.”

 

“Kara, I-” Lena started.

 

“Stop, just,” Kara's fingers twitched on Lena's skin just like her voice. “When you reject me, I'd rather it not be when you're almost naked on top of me. I want to enjoy this before I never see you again. Just let me enjoy this, please.”

 

Lena was at a lost for words, things flying through her mind but she couldn't focus on any certain one. So she just nodded and leaned down, kissing Kara gently. A sob went through Kara's body and her arms went around Lena's body, kissing her deeper. Hands wandered from both of them and Lena felt fingers tease at the clasp of her bra. She pulled away from Kara's lips and whispered, “please.” Giving Kara all the permission she needed.

 

The Kryptonian sat up, pulling Lena close to her before hooking an arm around and quickly taking off the CEO's bra. She tossed the black garment off the side of the bed and sat back, looking excitingly at her chest. Being as light as she could, she began to grope on, sucking on the other. Lena yelped at the sudden attention to her breasts but didn't stop Kara, leaning into her touch.

 

Kara's tongue glided over her nipple, sucking and lightly biting down, relishing in the feel. She didn't know if she'd ever get this again and she wanted to enjoy it. Lena's skin was soft, gentle and Kara felt like she could bruise it with the slightest touch. It lit a fire under her and her grip tightened a small bit, enough for pressure but not enough for pain. She never wanted to hurt Lena, she'd die if she ever even thought about it.

 

“Kara, please,” Lena sounded, her hands running through her hair, gripping the blonde locks. Kara let up and looked into Lena's eyes with question. “Touch me, please.”

 

“Where,” Kara asked, continuing to grope and massage Lena's boobs with her hands. She whimpered and whined under the hero's touch and her hips bucked, wanting.

 

“Down, please touch me, Kara,” She begged. “Kara please!”

 

“Ok,” She kissed Lena and lifted her hips, ripping at the thin soaked black panties, tossing them. “I'll get you more later.” She looked into Lena's eyes as her fingers explored, instantly gathering wetness.

 

“It's from you…... you telling me,” She panted and whined as Kara ghosted across her clit.

 

“Me telling you what? That I'm sorry?” She slipped one finger in, causing Lena to cry out and rest her head against Kara's shoulder. “Was it from me saying that I love you?” Lena moaned as Kara started pumping her hand and her hips jerked along with them, growing closer with each movement.

 

“Kara, Kara please more,” She pleaded. “More, more.”

 

Kara pushed another finger in and started faster, Lena following her pace.

 

“Was it because I told you I'm Supergirl? Did that turn you on, Lena?” She husked in her ear and Lena screamed, jerking her hips harder. “Ride my fingers, Lena, ride Supergirl's hand.” She let another finger in and Lena groaned, bucking her hips as fast and hard as she could. Kara helped, whispering in her ear and kissing down her neck, pumping her fingers up.

 

“Kara, Kara I'm gonna, Kara, I'm-” Lena choked and Kara started rubbing her clit with her thumb, urging her on.

 

“Come for me, Lena, you're almost there,” She whispered. “You're so beautiful, so pretty. I think that all the time and I love saying it out loud. You're the prettiest person I've ever met, I fell in love with you the first time I saw you. You've been the only person on my mind, Lena, you've had me for a long time. I've been in love with you for longer than you can imagine.”

 

“Kara!!” Lena screamed and her back arched, coming hard, squeezing down tightly on Kara's fingers. She screamed and Kara kissed her, cutting off her scream. After a moment, Kara pulled back and rubbed Lena's clit faster and starting to pump her fingers again. “Kara!”

 

“One more time Lena, please. Just one more,” She whispered. “For me, Supergirl.” Lena's body locked up and she came harder than before, her body shaking. She let out a silent scream which turned into loud echoing moaning. Kara grinned at the sound, letting up on her clit but not pulling her fingers out.

 

Lena came down and slumped onto Kara's chest, the woman laying back onto the bed. She panted, eyes shut and basking in the afterglow. Soon, exhaustion began to take her and she yawned, barely staying awake. She tried to sit up, trying to speak but Kara shushed her.

 

“It's fine. This…….this was about you,” She whispered. “Just sleep now, we both need some rest.”

 

Lena grumbled but didn't argue, nodding and fell into a deep sleep, sinking into Kara's touch.

 

Kara heard her heart and breathing slow, knowing she was sleep. After a few minutes had passed, Kara felt more tears sneak up on her. She slides down her cheeks and silently sobbed, knowing this would be over in the morning. Knowing she'd never see Lena again after this. Knowing she had finally lost the only person she wanted to keep forever. And it broke her.


	2. Not Giving

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part 2, I hope you enjoy. I really wanted to do this two shot because when I saw the clip, this came to me. If you don't like the show's direction of wherever it'll go, read this instead.
> 
> Sorry for spelling and grammar errors, I wrote this on my phone. I was in a rush

Kara woke to an empty bed, covers thrown over her. Although it was starting to turn summer, she felt cold and alone. Blinking away new tears, she sat up and went to grab her glasses which she soon realized weren't on her nightstand, she got up and headed towards her kitchen. Just as she started to open her door, she heard the toilet flush and the bathroom door open. 

 

Lena walked out, hair brushed to a manageable style but still messy. She yawned and looked towards Kara. 

 

“Where are you going?” She asked and Kara was in shock, trying to take the sight in. The CEO was dressed in one of the hero's button down a shirt size and was naked underneath except for some of Kara's basketball shorts from college. 

 

“I, I thought you left,” she said. “I was going to get my glasses from the kitchen.” 

 

“Well I know you don't really need them now so come sit,” She said, looking at the other woman. 

 

“It's been a while since I haven't worn them,” She said, coming back to the bed. She sat on her side and Lena did the same, both of them looking forward, trying to avoid the inevitable conversation. 

 

“Who made them for you? What are they for?” Lena asked.

 

“My…….. Alex's dad did. When I first came down, my eyes had to adjust and it was painful. My glasses are lined with lead, just like Clark's so it dulls our powers a bit. I didn't like it at first but it doesn't bother me anymore,” Kara explained. 

 

Lena hummed in acknowledgment and they went back to silence. The city started to wake up through Kara's window and she knew that there would be only a little time left before she'd never see Lena again. 

 

Lena's heart was beating out of her chest, thoughts rushing through her mind. She couldn't keep her hands still and was tapping them on her knee. She had to say this or she would explode. 

 

“Kara,” she started, looking over at the Kryptonian. Kara had her eyes squeezed shut, holding her breath. She was preparing herself for the worst rejection she'd ever have to deal with. Not deterred by the blonde's action, Lena continued. 

 

“Kara, I love you.” She heard Kara let out her breath and resumed. “I've been in love with you since you came to my office that day and held me until I stopped crying and drinking. That's when I knew for sure I did. Before, I had had a crush and I was sure it would go away but it only got stronger. So I tried large projections of my love in any way I could. I filled your office with flowers, I got Snapper to stop snapping at you, I did anything I could to get you to notice I was there, it was me. I wanted you to want me but you didn't. At least I didn't know that you did. So I dated James. James paid attention to me, he sometimes listened to what I said but mostly, he saw me. I never really felt anything real or strong for him, he was to try to get me over you but it didn't work. I was too far gone, too deep in love with you. And I told him that.”

 

“You told James-”

 

“Let me finish,” Lena said, glaring at her. Kara gulped and nodded, letting her go on. “I told James and you know what he told me? He told me you were Supergirl. He showed me pictures, videos, anything he had of you like her but I refused to believe it. We broke up that day and when I came to see you after, I was going to ask if it were true but like all of our important conversations that are in public, we got interrupted. So I left it and eventually forgot until I started noticed signs. They were everywhere, you need to get better at hiding your identity. And when Lex told me and you didn't, I lost it. I had had enough and I confronted you. I expected you to deny it, for us to get into an argument but when you confessed and apologized, I didn't know what to do. Do you know how often that happens to me? Never. Someone always finds a way to blame it on me but you didn't. You took responsibility for it and it overwhelmed me. You overwhelmed me, you always do. And you saw me last night, I couldn't………..I couldn't take it anymore.” 

 

Lena stayed quiet, letting Kara take all of her words in and digest them. She didn't know what would happen next, didn't know what to think or feel. She had been holding that in her for the longest time, ignoring her feelings, pushing them down. She always felt unworthy of Kara or Supergirl, whichever one. She knew it would take a lot of them to figure it out, for both of them to heal but she knew she didn't want to do it on her own. 

 

Kara reached over and surprised Lena, taking her hand. She brought to her lips, kissing it gently and rested it on her lap, placing her other hand on top. 

 

“Could we work?” She asked and Lena sighed. 

 

“I don't know,” Lena admitted. “It would take time.” 

 

“Do you want us to work?” She asked again and Lena nodded.

 

“I want you in my life and I'm……… I'm willing to forgive you if you promise never to do something like this again,” Lena said and Kara nodded.

 

“I won't. I will never ever disregard or betray you again. I promise you,” Kara said and Lena nodded, feeling tears fall. 

 

“Will you tell the others?” Lena asked. 

 

“Yes. As soon as we see them again, I'll tell them. And I don't care what they say, you're more important,” Kara told her, kissing her knuckles again. Lena nodded, wiping away tears with her free hand. “What will we do now?” 

 

“I……..I don't know. I'm off from work today and you are too. You haven't gotten a call from Alex or the DEO yet and it's 11 so I'll doubt you'll get one anytime soon.” Lena ran her hand through her hair. “I guess we just sit here.”

 

She heard Kara shuffled and instantly there was a weight on top of her and her lips met another pair, kissing Kara deeply. 

 

“I don't,” she pulled away for a moment, directing her kissed to Lena's neck. “Like that sound of that.” They started up again, Lena kissing her back with just as much urgency. 

 

“Then what do you,” Lena pulled away, moaning quietly as Kara gripped her butt. “Like the sound of?” 

 

“Feeling you,” Kara rasped. “Loving you, tasting you.” She licked up the side of the brunette's neck.”I love the sound of that.” 

 

“Fine. But I'm not getting ofempty-handed,” Lena said, slipping her hands down into Kara's ironic Batman boxers and letting her finger run across her clit. Kara bucked and moaned, arms almost giving out. 

 

“You play dirty,” She said and smirked, Lena, laughing before they kissed again, starting to strip each other. Kara stripped off her bra and boxers with ease, working on the dress shirt Lena had taken upon. 

 

Lena became bold, running her hands up and down Kara's sides, trailing her nails over the hero's abs. Kara stuttered against her lips, body shaking but continue her onslaught of kissing on Lena's neck and chest. 

 

“Kara,” Lena groaned, feeling strong fingers tease at her opening. “I wanna taste you.” 

 

Kara whined with pure arousal. “No fair, I want to do it first.” 

 

“Mmm mm, you got me yesterday. I want you now, I need to taste you,” Lena said and rolled them over, straddling Kara, rubbing herself on the muscular thigh. She tapped her fingers on the blonde's bundle of pleasure and giggled dryly as she moaned and arched to her hand. “Do you need me, Kara? Is this something you've thought of for a while?”

 

“Since…...since I met you, Lena,” Kara whined, yearning for more. “Please, please do something.” 

 

“If you've waited for 2 years, what're a few more minutes?” She said, crawling so that she was resting between the Kryptonian’s legs. Her fingertips haunted at the inside of her strong thighs, tapping while she hummed until she was face to face with her destination. The place she wanted to be nestled against for months.

 

Deciding to tease further, she blew against the pulsing heat, making Kara twitch and groan with frustration. Biting her lip to keep from giggling, Lena took her hand and brushed two fingers down her length, gathering a copious amount of arousal, staring into Kara's eyes as she licked it off and groaned. 

 

“Sweet. Just like you,” She said and Kara whimpered, thighs twitching. Feeling the growing urge to make the hero reach the edge, Lena plunged to fingers in, causing Kara's back to arch and her to squeal the CEO's name. 

 

“Fuck!” She moaned, gripping her sheets and keeping her legs as open as possible. “Lena….Lena, I want….I want your mouth. Please, please just…”

 

“I know, quit your whining,” Lena said, starting to pump her fingers. Kara squeaked at the sudden movement but sighed when she started a constant pace. Leaning back down, Lena flicked her tongue against her throbbing clit and sucked lightly, creating the perfect tunnel of wet hear around her. 

 

“Holy fuck, Lena oh my,” Kara stammered, shooting up and grabbing raven black hair. “I'm going, Lena, I'm gonna.” 

 

“Not yet,” Lena said, pulling out and back. “You're gonna wait until I say. I'm in charge right now.” 

 

“I….I can't,” Kara whined and Lena leaned forward, kissing her in the lips lightly.

 

“You will or you'll get a punishment much worse then what I have planned. Lie back down and be patient.” She looked in Kara's eyes, looking for any signs of challenge and when she found none, she went to work.

 

Lena let herself comfortably rest between her legs, gripping Kara's hips and pulling her closer. She began to glide her tongue over soft velvet-like folds, Kara twitching above her. She ran her mouth up to her clit, teasing, pushing her towards the edge with each flick and she felt the woman him with pleasure, trying to pull her in for more. 

 

For what felt like hours to Kara, Lean teased her clit and opening, letting her fingers thrust gently but not fully going in. She was so close but so far and didn't want to let go without permission. She just needed to hold it. 

 

Deciding Kara had waited for enough, Lena pulled her mouth away and stuck out her tongue, dipping it ever so slightly at the hero's entrance before diving in, sinking into her tight wet heat. Kara shouted out in ecstasy, walls pulsing around her tongue. Lena's fingers switched to her clit, rubbing furiously as her tongue pumped fast, setting a quick pace. Shrieking, Kara gripped Lena's hair, thrusting her hips up to try and get her deeper. Lena upped her speed, going as fast as her limits could take her, getting Kara as close to the edge as she could without pushing her over. 

 

“Lena! Lena, I can't! I can't hold it please, please let me….fuck! Please let me come,” She yelled, thrashing against the bed. 

 

Lena hummed, vibrations floating from her tongue and nodded, pulling back. “Come for me, Kara. Now.” She pressed hard against the blonde’s clit and curled her tongue against the spongy spot within her, sending her soaring to her climax. 

 

Kara's back arched off the bed, clenching down on Lena as her orgasm took over her body. She stayed that way for a moment, stuck in a silent scream before life came back to her and she slumped on the bed, spent. 

 

Lena smiled and crawled up to her side, resting her hand on the hero's chest, silently waiting for her to catch her breath. As she came down from her hazy state, Kara looked over at Lena and smiled, turning to meet her with a kiss. They stayed that way for a moment, relaxing in the normalcy and peace. 

 

Kara pulled away and looked in awe at Lena, taking it all in. She was here, this wasn't some messed up extended dream. This was real and she could hold it in her hands. Hold her in her hands. But there was a time and a place for that. Unlike now. 

 

With a dark look in her eye and a smirk on her face, Kara spoke. “Your turn.” 


End file.
